undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Inverted Fate
Dorked |date = March 8th, 2016 |website = Official website Tumblr |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Comic |status = In-Progress (Current arc: CORE) |creator = Dorked (megaderping) |composer = Dorked, JimmytheBassist, LucasPucas, ZnogyroP, Doctorine, ThomasthePencil, Atrea/Sanes, Jamangar, Dekanai, PineappleWithSunglasses, Electric Sparks, Master of Toast, Mada |writer = Dorked |artist = Dorked |spriter = Dorked (primary spriter), E-Clare, Waffl'M, Kalin, FMSdraws, Fours, , Electric Sparks, Mildred (assistant spriters, animators, and tileset artists)}} Inverted Fate is an Undertale AU taking place after a failed pacifist run. Asriel won the final battle and started to reset time, but lost control of his powers, resulting in the six main characters or "lost souls" swapping places but not personalities. This ends up creating a very different Underground. It began publication as a spritecomic in 2016, and as of late 2018 is still receiving regular updates from its creator, Dorked. It includes a website with integrated background music for immersive reading. There is an Ace Attorney-like, hour-and-a-half-long dubbed scene where the opera is in Undertale, in the middle of the Hotland/CORE arcs, where Papyrus is Frisk's lawyer (regardless of his lack of a law degree) and Undyne is the prosecutor. As one of Mettaton's TV programs, it seems to be not an entirely objective court, but rather a flashy television courtroom show. Several characters make an appearance as witness during the trial. Part 1, Part 2 Before the events of Inverted Fate, after a True Pacifist run, Asriel succeeded in resetting the timeline, but something went wrong. He's reverted to Flowey without any of the souls in a timeline he can no longer predict. The 6 main characters, as a result, swap places (Toriel and Asgore, Sans and Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys), but personalities remain the same, which leads the characters down different paths of life. Their decisions in their new positions snowball outward to the world, and while some monsters fare better than others, the Underground on the whole is more wary of humans. Upon Frisk's return, Flowey decides to take advantage of the kid by pretending to be their friend. He teaches them all about their ability to SAVE and LOAD, all while striking a deal with them. If they take him to the castle, he'll find a way to break the barrier without casualty, but it's all just a convenient lie so that he may regain his powers and initiate a plan even bigger than before. They're later joined by Papyrus who seeks to protect Frisk at all costs. It doesn't matter if sticking up for them risks his reputation among his fellow monsters. It doesn't matter that Undyne, his best friend and lab partner, seeks to claim the final human SOUL regardless of Frisk's kind nature. In an Underground bitter at past tragedies, fearful of future suffering, and desperate for freedom, he continues to believe that anyone, even humans, deserve a chance. Characters Undertale Characters Flowey Flowey is the main antagonist in this story, he remembers his canon life completely, including Frisk's actions during their initial neutral and pacifist runs up until his defeat. However, he lacks any memories of this new timeline other than what he's experienced since awakening. He pretends to be Frisk's friend for the sake of his ulterior motives. Plays himself up as an expert on this new Underground despite his lack of experience, and informs them of their ability to SAVE and LOAD, the barrier, and the war. He still projects onto Frisk, though he never directly calls them "Chara," opting to call them "kid" most of the time. He ends up roping Papyrus into his plans later on, but is extremely evasive of everyone else, especially Sans. Seeks to reclaim the SOULS, but his objectives have changed. He aims even higher than before. Frisk Frisk is the main character, Frisk is no longer a silent protagonist but a full-fledged character with their own personality and ambitions. They're twelve years old and kinda scrawny, fond of anime, video games, and enjoy wordplay, and like eating meaty food like burgers and pizza.. Their favorite types of heroes are the charismatic rogue types. Unlike other Frisks, they're far from an innocent angel: they're sassy, a bit blunt, and not afraid to speak their mind. However, they do try to do the right thing and genuinely want to be liked by others. They're insanely insecure, but mask it under phony charisma and optimism, and they grow quite close to Papyrus over the course of the story, viewing him as their best friend in time. They egularly speak to Chara, calling them "Captain Cryptic," much to their chagrin. They only vaguely remember the original timeline through foggy deja-vu. Their outfits change as they progress through the story. Papyrus * The secondary protagonist and Frisk's party member. * A self-proclaimed "SCIENTIFIC GENIUS AND PUZZLE MASTER!" He's created many inventions with varying degrees of success, from working teleporters to hover boards and a supposed de-lazifying laser. He uses many of his skills for the sake of quality of life improvements as well as crafting innovative puzzles, but many monsters find his "improvements" in Snowdin Forest more cumbersome than convenient. * He's Undyne's lab partner and has worked alongside her for three years. He took up the sciences to pick up where his brother left off ten years ago, but has since grown to genuinely love his work and its many applications in both cooking and puzzlery. * While still as goofy and eccentric as his original self, he's much more aware and knows more than he lets on. He's also quite skilled in defensive and support magic, as well as combining chemicals for a variety of effects. He uses this skill to aid Frisk in battle. * He promised Asgore to protect Frisk at all costs and believes in them wholeheartedly. His dedication is what prompts him to join Frisk as a party member. * Is fully on board with Flowey's plan to free everyone, even if it means keeping said plan a secret from those he cares about, like his brother. * Views Asgore as a father figure and regularly speaks with him over the phone as well as through the door. He doesn't know Asgore's true identity and refers to him as "Santa" and "Mr. Claus." * Can read EXP and LV. * Is eighteen years old. Chara * Is Frisk's narrator and remembers their previous runs in their entirety. * Resented Frisk at first due to their hatred of humanity and only assisted them due to the two sharing a body, thus when Flowey's "friendliness pellets" hit them the first time, it became apparent that any damage Frisk took would hurt them, too. They reluctantly guided them as a result, but later grew attached to Frisk as they defied Chara's expectations time and time again. * Is very pretentious, sarcastic, and cynical, especially now that they're in the new timeline. They feel powerless, and the knowledge of Flowey's true identity gives them conflicted feelings on the whole. * Has the ability to use Frisk's body when Frisk is asleep. Frisk can't remember anything that happens during the possession. * As the story progresses, they slowly start opening up to Frisk, talking to them on a more personal level rather than just as a distant narrator, even directly taking control of their shared body with Frisk's knowledge, to help solve difficult puzzles. * Is just a voice in Frisk's head. They have no ghostly form. Despite this, both Mettaton and Napstablook can hear them just fine, which comes as a surprise to them. * Is quite fond of anime and prefers Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 over the original. * Frisk calls them "Captain Cryptic." * Was around 13 when they died. Asgore * Former king of the monsters, he was the one who declared war on humanity, just like in the original game. * However, he was unable to commit to his plan, and after the first SOUL was taken, retreated to the Ruins to atone. * Hides his burdens under a smile and focuses on improving life within the Ruins wherever he can. He's planted gardens. He's left his home open to any visitors, hosting weekly tea gatherings, and even softened the more dangerous puzzles by removing spikes and adding pillows to cushion the pitfalls. * Is very close to Napstablook, having assisted them with their self-esteem issues and often lets them stay in the guest bedroom in his house. * Is a father figure to Papyrus and later Frisk. He's known Papyrus for many years and has shared his knowledge of plants with him, while Papyrus has shared his enthusiasm for puzzles and cooking. * Does not begrudge Toriel in the slightest, feeling as though the more hopeless state of the Underground is his fault and that she's the more deserving ruler. * He's much more hands off with Frisk during their time in the Ruins, allowing them to explore and discover on their own. He only grows more protective after an incident involving three hostile monsters. * Only keeps the Ruins door closed to keep out the cold and to protect the privacy of those who live there. In truth, he welcomes visitors with open arms. Napstablook * Still in their original position. * While still shy, soft-spoken, and occasionally insecure, they're a lot happier in this new timeline due to Mettaton remaining a part of their life and due to Asgore's support. * They're Mettaton's sound mixer and occasional costar. The spotlight's helped a great deal with their exposure, and their CD's have a bit of a following, but often times the pressures associated with stardom grow too much for the ghost, and they retreat to the Ruins for a breather. * Befriends Frisk fairly fast and remains one of their most avid supporters, despite the overall hostile atmosphere toward humans. * Worries that Mettaton may not be as happy as he lets on. Sans * Vice captain of the royal guard and chief of Snowdin's Canine Unit. * Despite his high rank, he remains as laid back as his original counterpart, albeit more motivated due to his lack of knowledge on RESETs. * Still loves bad puns, pranks, fast food, and relaxing, but has gained an appreciation for anime thanks to spending time with Alphys. He especially loves bad dubs for the comedy value, much to her annoyance. * Used to be involved in the sciences, but hung up his lab coat for good more than a decade ago. He joined the guard at age 18, but never told anyone why. It wasn't for himself. * Is very protective of Papyrus and worries what his friendship with Frisk will do, not only to his reputation, but with his friendship with Undyne. Nonetheless, he allows Papyrus to carry on for a while, watching closely and playing it cool. As they make it through Snowdin Forest, he starts developing a soft spot for Frisk. * Due to his guard training, he's much stronger, but can still use his Karmic Retribution as well as chip damage. Regular attacks can deal more base damage with invincibility frames, while chip damage moves still do one damage per frame and require greater concentration. Still has his Gaster Blasters and gravity manipulation. * Still utilizes shortcuts to get around, and in fact uses this skill to scout for both Alphys and Toriel, since he can get around quickly. * Treats his subordinates more like pals, believing that it's the best way to encourage cooperation. Force ain't really his style. * Knows what it takes to leave the Underground, thus is wary of letting Frisk leave Snowdin. * Doesn't trust Flowey in the slightest, and is wary of Undyne. * Used to be Undyne's tutor. Undyne * She is the royal scientist of the underground with a burning passion to free her people by breaking the barrier. * She is 22 years old. * The secondary antagonist and major threat to frisk's journey. * She still likes anime and will make many anime related gadgets and gizmos. * She with the help of papyrus, had make a holographic sky over snowdin. * Growing up in Waterfall, she was raised with tales of the Waterfall Incident in addition to the war. This gave her a strong sense of justice and a somewhat negative view of humans, but it wasn’t as severe before. After all, humans created anime, and anime is awesome! * Babysat Papyrus while Sans began guard training. She’s known him since he was fairly young. * Made a promise three years ago that she would break the barrier with science and took Papyrus as her apprentice at that time. When the experiments grew out of control, she became desperate and hyper-focused on keeping her promise by taking the final human SOUL. * Was so infuriated when she uncovered the Dreemurr tapes that she broadcast to the whole kingdom. This led to Toriel’s seclusion and her effectively becoming the acting leader in her absence, though she seldom asserts her full power. * Still respects Toriel despite their clashing views and doesn’t want her to have to take another life. * Still extremely determined. Perhaps even more so than before. * Always wears black gloves and long sleeves. She hasn’t been seen sleeveless in many years. Or gloveless, for that matter. * Her robot eye shoots lasers. Alphys * Twenty-six years old. * Captain of the Royal Guard, though she plays more of a tactical role than canon Undyne. She focuses on strategies, scouting, and fights from a distance using a crossbow and lightning magic. * Deep down, she’s as anxious and awkward as her canon self, but masks this under a cold, distant, and commanding persona, amplified by the voice modulator in her helmet. * Secretly adores humanity, from their media to their history. She finds them fascinating and joined the guard out of a desire to one day meet a human as well as become a hero like in her favorite animes. Sadly, she’s since buried her adoration after the Dreemurr Tapes went public and monsters gained an even stronger hatred of humanity than before. * She’s afraid of voicing her true opinions, as the guard captain must represent the many over the few, and if Toriel couldn’t stand her ground, then what good could she do? * Claims the royal guard’s anime and JRPG inspired uniforms are designed to use the tactical advantages of human armor against the very humans who created it… but really, she just wanted everyone to wear cute cosplays. * Typically lets Sans handle public speeches. * Does NOT have Determination- that’s still Undyne’s niche. Locations Ruins The Ruins are a much nicer place than in Undertale, filled with flowers due to Asgore's gardening. The spikes blocking the entrances to the next rooms are replaced by gates, and pillows lie under the drops. The long hallway now is a TV room, and the spider bake sale has much more customers. Snowdin Snowdin's puzzles are much more advanced due to Papyrus' job as Undyne's partner, and his inventions are found all over the area, most notably the holographic sky that hangs over Snowdin. However, sometimes, "science has gone too far". Sans also has a pocket dimension in his house, wich functions like Papyrus' shack, wich is his secondary lab now. Waterfall Waterfall's first half is completely changed, replaced by fort Aquarius. There is also a town called Forgespring located in the second half. The puzzles here are way more advanced as well, due to Alphys relying more on technology than Undyne in Undertale. Fort Aquarius A fort built after the "Waterfall incident", tas the Royal Guard HQ, filled with Guard members and traps. At some points Frisk has to climb the outer walls to progress, with the windows guarded by air-hating AI. Forgespring A town built after the "Waterfall incident". This town houses many monsters not seen in Undertale. Hotland Hotland's puzzles and shows are much more dangerous and unfair, and a lot of the shows have an anime theme. The lab The upper levels of the lab are completely different from Undertale, one half belonging to Undyne and one to Papyrus. MTT Resort Surrounding MTT Resort is a big city. CORE The CORE's layout is completely different from Undertale, the first half containing a lot of deadly traps and puzzles (some referencing video games, like a spin tile puzzle from Pokemon Red and Blue), and the second half consisting of 4 different paths resembling the 4 previous areas. The puzzles there are thougher versions of those that are replaced by other puzzles (and Fort Aquarius), besides Hotland's section, wich is more similair to IF's Hotland. All enemies here are robotic. Miscellaneous * Frisk is not a silent protagonist. This is because Frisk doesn't have a player (despite this, they can still SAVE, LOAD and RESET). * Papyrus is a party member and follows Frisk out of Snowdin into Waterfall and Hotland. * Mettaton and Napstablook don't swap. This is because Napstablook didn't want to be corporeal and Mettaton's body was built by Undyne as a favor to Alphys (and because they're not one of the 6 lost souls). Because he was built by Undyne, he is based on shounen anime, making him look flashy and cool. * In the room where the training Dummy was, Napstablook is in the place where the dummy was, to inform Frisk and Asgore that the dummy has gone out to lunch. * Flowey remembers the canon Undertale timeline, along with Chara. * Flowey acts nice and helpful to Frisk. According to the FAQ, he's like this because "it's convenient". * Characters cut from Undertale (such as Dohj, Robot 98, and Royal Guards 03 and 04) are given much larger roles here. Story * Prologue |-|Ruins= * Part 1 * Page 2 * Page 3A * Page 3B * Page 4A * Page 4B * Page 4C * Page 5A |-|Snowdin= * --- Gallery tumblr_obgsgpPS321vyo10wo1_500.png|Artwork of the main cast Inverted fate battle sprites.png|Main cast's Battle sprites (outdated) V0IuRB.gif|Napstablook's Battle The ruins trio.png|The Ruins Trio's battle (Loox, Dummy and Migosp) The Canine Unit.png|The Canine Unit's Battle (Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa) Sans's sentry post.png|Sans's sentry post Boxaton.png|Mettaton Alphys battle.png|Alphys's Battle Gold Dragon.png|Misyrm's Battle Deathfish.png|Deathfish's battle Robot XP.png|Robot XP's battle Robot 100.png|Robot 100's battle Ghoul dude.png|Ghoul Dude's Battle Cool Dude.png|Cool Dude's battle Azul dude.png|Azul Dude's Battle Pool Dude.png|Pool Dude's Battle Concept art of the dudes.png|Concept art of the Season dudes Ultra Insitint AD.gif|Annoying Dog vs Mad Dummy Muda Muda.png|Robot Mad Dummy Mad Mew Mew.png|Mad Mew Mew's Battle Mettaton SPIRAL.png|Mettaton SPIRAL's Battle Cyan Soul.gif|The Cyan soul Mecha-Fish.gif|The Determinator Trivia * Due to the fact that Dorked runs an in-character ask blog whose contents are considered pretty much canon to Inverted Fate, various hints and foreshadowings about Gaster's relation to Sans and Papyrus have been given, such as Papyrus's lab coat possibly having been Gaster's, and Sans and Papyrus knowing his name. However, it has been said that Gaster's role in the story is minimal to none--mirroring Undertale in that regard, meaning that it will probably remain an unsolved mystery. ** Yet, it seems implied that Gaster was their "guardian" in one ask which was addressed to Undyne. * The webcomic contains references to other media that the creator is currently into: ** Doggo dresses similar to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. ** Catty and Bratty's outfits are a reference to Ruby and Yang from the webseries RWBY. ** There are also various references to weapons from other video games, such as the Energy Sword from HALO. ** The Mad Dummy's design is slightly based off of Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (the "hair", especially). * Dorked has requested not to combine Inverted Fate with Underswap and Dusttale. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic